The Mind Of Riku 4!
by SaruMashi
Summary: Omg...It keeps going!


Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts...or any of it's wonderful characters...But if you see Riku and Sora walking down the street holding hands...then I own them...

Warning- Language and yaoi...How sexual...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Waka Laka some Wakka?

Hmmm?

**o-o-o-o-o**

If you love children like Micheal Jackson loves children...

Then Dr.Phil is my homeboy and Martha Stuart is my bitch...

**o-o-o-o-o**

Who's my hoe's and bitches...you ask?

Well...I'll tell you...

Sora is my bitch...

And Ansem is my hoe...

Dirty hoe!

Bad bitch! Go to my room!

...I have more But I wont say...

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kairi is a evil bitch from hell!...I mean...Her head blew off but she still survived...Damn her...Damn her to buffalo's!"

"What are you babbling about,Riku?"

"I...said...Shut...the...fuckin...fuck...up Tidus!"

"I'M KAIRI YOU STUPID FAT HEAD!"

"..."

Thats right...run off and cry to your albino fish from Canada...

**o-o-o-o-o**

I wanna...bang bang bang you every night!

Mmm,thats some spicy meat balls!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Give meh yo money cracker!

Or I'll spank yo momma till I scream to a chicken!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ok...People who are reading my mind...sick perverts...We need to straiten something out...

Some of you people think I'm emo...or gay...or just plain random...

Well...mabey that last one...and the second one...But not emo!

I don't slit my wrist or listen to cry-baby music...or sell used panties on ebay!

...so...I...um...Wha! I'm gonna go cry in a corner somewhere!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mmm...semen flavored ice-cream...

Ahhh...sex flavored pop-sickle...

Haahhh...Sora ass flavored Wakka...

What the fuck?Did I just think that?

Hmm...Would that taste good?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ouch...I think Sora just hit puberty...

...no,thats Kairi...

my bad...

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kairi and Selphi got gang raped...

They both now share rabies...

Because the offenders were dogs...

How sick is that..

**o-o-o-o-o**

I missed another episode of 'Lost'...

Dammit...Now I'll be confused through the next 8 episodes...

**o-o-o-o-o**

Donald finished his porno with Goofy...

They let me watch it...

And I always wondered how a duck and dog could 'do' something like that...

Goofy's dream was for-filled...

Thats just wrong...In so many ways...

It was worse than nerds on steroids...

And thats pretty scary...

**o-o-o-o-o**

Guess what?

Your mom!

Ooo,burn!

**o-o-o-o-o**

You all know me as Riku...

Just plain Riku...

How boring...

So starting today...

I will be forever known as...

SAILOR RIKU!

or Sailor Your-Ass...

You choose...

**o-o-o-o-o**

I'm not gay...

I'm just a man looking for a man with manly interests...

Does that make things clear?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Whats this? A helpless person!

This looks like a job for...

SAILOR RIKU!

...Well...it turned out it was just Wakka stuck on Tidus's penis...

Damn these kids and there habits of putting piercings EVERYWHERE on there bodies...

**o-o-o-o-o**

I was like...Searching pictures on the computer,like...the other day...

And I happened to stumble across a...what you people call it...A fanfic...

"Hmm..hmm huumm hmm...WTF? I did what to who! Oh,thats just sick!I don't even know if that is possible!

"..."

"I should try that out..on Sora..."

So I did...I turned out it was possible...But I don't think foot sex if my thing...

**o-o-o-o-o**

Thats pretty sexual...

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sora asked me the other day...

"Riku,why are you so pale if we live on an island?"

And my answer to that was...

"Well...Sora...It's because...I...AM A VAMPIRE!AHHH!"

"OMG!ARHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"NOO!DON'T SUCK MY BLOOD!"

Wussy...He wet his pants...I was only kidding...or...was I?

That question...will...never truly be answered...

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Well...Hope you liked it! I know I know...I deleted the first 3 'The Mind Of Riku's'...Because,I was testing stuff...Supernatural creepy-ass stuff...So...Ha...**

**Luv you guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! (Thats the only way I know you like it...hehehe...)**

**Buh Bye!**


End file.
